It is common for bus manufacturers to provide vertical stanchions in buses for passengers to grab or hold when standing or when moving into or out of seats on the bus. On conventional two-passenger, fixed transverse seats the vertical stanchion can be readily affixed to the front aisle-side corner of the seat. However, it is also common for a two-passenger transverse seat to be used at one end of a wheelchair securement area. In this case, the seat is typically provided with a cushion that can fold upwards to provide space for mobility aid securement as required by Federal ADA Law. This presents a unique problem because a vertical stanchion pole cannot be affixed to the seat cushion, as that would prevent the cushion from folding up and out of the mandated ADA securement area. Further, if a stanchion were placed adjacent the seat and secured to the floor of the vehicle, it would in many instances intrude into the securement area or into the aisle. Accordingly, it has been the vehicle manufacturer's practice not to provide a stanchion adjacent folding transverse two-passenger seats that are adjacent wheelchair securement areas.
Passengers occupying folding transverse seats or standees adjacent such seats, however, may desire a passenger assist, such as a vertical stanchion to brace themselves during vehicle operation (turns, sudden stops, etc.).